Tentação Sobre Pernas
by BennetFanfics
Summary: Bella não se lembra muita coisa da noite passada, tudo que ela sabe é que andou sobre saltos mortíferos, que estava sendo arrastada por sua melhor amiga e que havia um cara lá. De repente, acontece o pior: Quem diria que esse cara não seria apenas um caso de uma noite e que não desapareceria? Mundo pequeno ou Destino? CAPA g
1. Chapter 1

Alice. Eu vou matá-la. Se não fosse ela, meus pés estariam normais. Mas nãaaaaao, ela tinha que me fazer usar aquelas armas mortiferas nos pés ontem a noite. E agora? Como eu vou trabalhar se mal posso caminhar? Eu posso ficar sentada o dia todo não é? Não, pelo simples fato de que o meu chefe - meu lindo, incrível e perfeito chefe- me faz caminhar até a sua sala umas 500.000 vezes por dia. Quem ela pensa que é? Tudo bem, é minha melhor amiga, mas deve me odiar porque passar uma noite inteira com aqueles saltos, eu não faria isso nem mesmo com meu pior inimigo. Saí do meu quarto me arrastando, pedindio com todas as minhas forças à Deus que Carlisle hoje me deixasse ficar sentadinha. Ah. Carlisle Cullen é o meu chefe, um dos empresários mais poderosos que eu possa imaginar e por ironia do destino, ele é tio de Alice. Onde eu trabalho? Bom, eu sou assistente dele e ao mesmo tempo sou uma das responsáveis pela edição dos textos enviados à Editora Cullen. Ou seja, eu trabalho o tempo todo, dia e noite, em casa e na empresa, tudo pra ter dinheiro suficiente pra comprar meu próprio apartamento e deixar Alice viver em paz. Não que ela já tenha reclamado sobre eu morar com ela, na verdade, tenho certeza que ela ama a minha companhia (risos eternos) mas é que, agora com ela namorando Jasper, é um pouco estranho ficar em casa quando os dois tem uma noite selvagem no quarto ao lado. Voltando à minha triste vida, eu fui até a cozinha, onde alice estava comendo panquecas e sorrindo como se ontem tivesse sido a noite mais maravilhosa. Bom, pra ela deve ter sido.

–Bom dia, raio de sol. - me sentei de frente pra ela e a encarei com meu olhar mortífero. -Não seja tão turrona, está um dia lindo.

–Alice. Eu não consigo andar.

–Mas estava linda ontem a noite.

–De que adianta estar linda se não posso andar no dia seguinte?

–Bom, pergunte ao gatinho com que você estava dando uns amassos ontem. -engasguei. Tinha me esquecido completamente do tal carinha. Como era o nome dele mesmo?... Frederico? Jacob? Mike? Elliot? Ah, n sei, quem sabe ele me ligue mais tarde porque eu tenho quase certeza de que ele pediu o meu número. Será que dei o certo? Ah, vai saber né. -E outra, você pode ficar quietinha na sua mesa hoje.

–Quietinha? Alice, estamos falando do seu tio, ele me faz caminhar milhares de vezes.

–Eu posso falar com ele se você quiser.

–E dizer o que? Que eu cometi a irresponsabilidade de ir com você até uma boate em plena quarta-feira, fiquei bêbada, tropecei um milhão de vezes na porcaria daquele sapato e ainda fiquei com um desconhecido? Não, obrigado, prefiro ter pernas de mecânicas. -Alice gargalhou. -A propósito, Cadê o seu namorado? Ele não dormir aqui hoje de novo vai?

–Ele saiu muito cedo e não, ele não dormirá aqui hoje. -ela respondeu sorrindo. -Porque?

–Bom, como se ja não bastasse a noite incrível que eu estava tendo, não conseguia dormir porque estava tonta e meus pés latejavam, aí vocês começaram a fazer barulhos estranhos, parecia uma câmara de tortura, eu tive vontade de ir até lá e parar aquilo, mas tive medo do que poderia ver. -Alice gargalou outra vez, dessa vez, praticamente não conseguia respirar de tanto rir.

–Câmara de tortura? Acho que não, Bells. -dei um gole no meu café, decidida a continuar encarando Alice com meu olhar assassino. -Pare de me olhar assim, logo vai passar a dor.

–Pode até passar mas e a minha dignidade? Eu nunca... NUNCA, havia ficado com alguém desconhecido, nem me lembro o nome dele! E ontem eu bati meu recorde de quedas em publico.

–Eu não te forcei a ficar com o tal cara, nem vi vocês dois, só soube porque você ficou falando do cara dentro do carro.

–Mas você me arrastou até aquele lugar. Da proxima vez que você vier com: "_Bellinha, vamos, você vai adorar o lugar."_–imitei a voz dela. - Eu vou fugir, pro mais longe que puder.

–Não faça drama. -mostrei a lingua pra ela e nos levantamos, cientes de que tínhamos que ir trabalhar.

O que Alice fazia na Editora Cullen? Desfilava pelos corredores. E cuida da publicidade. Mas a primeira função é o que ela mais pratica. Como de costume, cada uma foi no seu carro, já que Alice sempre saía mais cedo que eu. Me arrastei até o elevador depois de deixar na minha vaga reservada e usei toda a força do meu corpo para apertar o botão do ultimo andar. O elevador começou a subir e eu pensei que morreria, a pressão com a minha dor de cabeça poderia ter me feito desmaiar e Alice estava adorando isso. Fada maléfica. Quando nós duas saímos, Carlisle estava no corredor com Esme, sua esposa e psicóloga da empresa. Sabe-se lá porque uma editora precisa de uma psicóloga, mas enfim, esse não é o ponto. Carlisle e Esme eram o tipo de casal mais perfeito do mundo. Beckham, Jolie-Pitt, Príncipe William e Kate Midleton, todos eles não chegavam ao dedo mindinho dos Cullen. É claro que eu babava por eles, sonhando que quando eu me casasse seria por um amor como o dois dois. Eles sorriam para nós e Alice abraçou a tia, eu, obviamente, os cumpirmentei rapidamente e fui até a minha sala, que era transparente até a metade e opaca do meio para o chão, me deixando observar ligeiramente o que acontecia lá fora, ou seja, eu ficava atenta a quem entrava ou saía o tempo todo. Minha vizinha de sala, obviamente era Alice e em frente a minha ficava a sala totalmente transparente do Presidente da empresa, Carlisle. Joguei minha bolsa no sofá da saleta e me sentei na cadeira giratória, me desfazendo das sapatilhas e quase ouvindo meus pés cantarem _Aleluia_. Alice continuava conversando com os tios. Ela não tinha o que fazer? Bom, do nada, Alice pareceu mais animada que o normal, até batendo palminhas e eu sabia que ouviria em breve o motivo disso. Ela andou até a própria sala e eu esperei, sabendo que ela logo me ligaria, porém, não aconteceu, talvez pela primeira vez na vida ela tivesse algum trabalho. Movi minha atenção para meus e-mails e os respondi, me assustando quando o telefone tocou e aparecia o número do escritório do meu chefe.

–Sim sr. Cullen?

–Isabella, temos muita coisa para hoje?

–Na verdade não, apenas uma reunião com a Srta. Rosalie Hale sobre o livro dela às 15 horas.

–Ótimo. Se alguém aparecer para marcar algo hoje, não estarei disponível, estou esperando uma pessoa e atenderei somente a Srta. Hale.

–Tudo bem.

–Obrigada, Bella. -ele desligou e eu me enchi de curiosidade... Quem ele ia encontrar? Quem seria importante o suficiente para ele cancelar tudo. Bom, assuntos do patrão, Bella, não se meta.

Comecei a trabalhar em um novo texto que com certeza precisaria de muita edição. Continuei até perto da hora do almoço, quando uma ligação me fez parar de ler. Eu não fazia ideia de onde meu celular estava, provavelmente dentro do buraco-negro que eu chamo de bolsa, então deixei cair na caixa postal e fui procurá-lo calmamente. Assim que o achei, uma mensagem apareceu.

_Bom dia, Bella, acho que está trabalhando e por isso não me atendeu não é? Bem, só queria dizer que pensei muito em você essa noite. ;)_

_E. C._

Bom, é óbvio que esse devia ser o cara que eu havia me enroscado na boate. E.C.? Que raiva de abreviação é essa? Nenhum nome me vinha á mente e eu me odiei por isso, o cara estava sendo gentil e agradável e o que eu era? Uma bandida que nem lembrava seu nome. Estava tão revoltada comigo mesma que apenas enfiei o celular na bolsa sem responder a mensagem.

Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que tudo que fazemos tem um castigo. O mundo estava me castigando por ter ido à aquela festa ontem, só pode. Quando eu me sentei na cadeira, o elevador se abriu e de lá saiu um Deus grego. Sem exagero nenhum, juro. Ele era perfeito. Até aí estava tudo ótimo, mas quando eu reparei bem no seu rosto, a memória me atingiu em cheio. Droga. Maldição. Eu me odeio. O cara que eu havia ficado na boate, o cara pra quem eu havia rebolado, o cara que quase me engoliu viva, o cara que me apertou, me acariciou e falou coisas sexys, ESSE cara estava entrando no meu trabalho e pior, Carlisle estava o recebendo carinhosamente. ELE era quem o meu chefe estava esperando. Porque essas coisas acontecem comigo?

Eu estava esverdeada de pânico, pensando que sim, aquele era o meu fim. O tal cara entrou com Carlisle na sua sala e eu apertei o botão da sala de Alice no telefone.

–Oi.

–Você está muito ocupada?

–Agora não, mas eu cinco minutos estarei.

–Ótimo, não se mova, não respire, não faça nada, prefiro falar com você. -eu desliguei e saí da sala, me mantendo de costas o máximo que podia, evitando assim que E.C. me visse, ou melhor, que visse meu rosto e soubesse que era eu. Eu entrei sem nem bater na porta, encontrando a minha melhor amiga se maquiando num espelho no banheiro.

–O que foi?

–Alice. O cara que eu fiquei ontem na boate... Ele me mandou uma mensagem meiga e gentil.

–Então... O que você respondeu?

–Não o fiz. Mas o ponto não é esse, acontece que no exato momento em que eu larguei meu celular, o mesmo cara apareceu aqui. Seu tio estava esperando por ele. É o meu fim, Alice. -ela estava me olhando de boca aberta, e do nada, começou a rir, feito uma maluca. -Para, não tem a menor graça. Se ele me reconhecer? Que tipo de pessoa seu tio vai achar que sou? O tipo que sai por aí se enroscando com qualquer um? -Alice não conseguia parar de rir e já estava enxugando lágrimas quando buscou fôlego e parou.

–Você vai me matar de rir. Você não ficou com qualquer um, Bella. Simplesmente porque o cara que está lá fora com meu tio, ou seja, o cara com quem você se amassou ontem é o meu primo, filho de Carlisle. -TUDO BEM. RESPIRE, BELLA. Eu jurava que ia cair desmaiada naquele momento.

–Não! Deus, Não!

–Ooooh, sim! Vocês vão se casar.

–Alice, eu nem sei o nome dele!

–Não por isso, é Edward. Vocês ficarão lindos juntos.

–Alice, eu vou ser demitida, eu me agarrei com o filho do meu chefe! -eu estava em desespero, mas ela parecia estar fazendo compras, simplesmente se divertindo as minhas custas.

–Não acho que será demitida, Bella. Edward está aqui por um simples motivo. Meu tio resolveu se afastar e curtir o resto da vida com a família e agora, está passando o trono para o filho que tem juízo. -eu continuava olhando para ela exasperada. -Não acho que ele vá demitir você, ele não faria isso com a garota que o seduziu totalmente.

–Pare com isso! Oh, meu Deus, eu fiquei com o meu novo chefe. A morte, por favor, eu imploro. -Alice sorriu.

–Fique calma, agora, eu preciso ir encontrar os dois. E se prepare porque eu não duvido nada que em algum momento meu tio vai chamar você e apresentá-lo. O que bem... Não será necessário -ela riu -Vocês já se conhecem muito bem. -eu segurava meu rosto com as mãos.

–Não, isso é um pesadelo. Eu aposto que ainda estou dormindo na minha cama, enquanto você e Jasper enlouquecem.

–Quem dera, querida. Até depois. -ela beijou minha testa e saiu rebolando como se eu não estivesse prestes a morrer.

Era o fim do mundo. Eu estava ferrada, muito ferrada. Nem sequer sentia mais dor nas pernas, já que só conseguia sentir o desespero. Maldita noite. Maldita bebida.

Edward. Esse era seu nome. O cara que ontem me fez sentir coisas incríveis (agora eu me lembrava), era o mesmo cara que logo estaria me jogando aos leões. Deus, tenha pena de mim.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu ainda estava tentando respirar. Alice tinha me deixado sozinha em sua sala e eu ainda não conseguia sequer me mexer. Eu havia dado uns amassos com o meu futuro chefe. Isso faz sentido? Que droga. Mas a culpa é dele, um empresário rico não deveria estar numa boate badalada e sim com sua esposa e filhos numa casa bonita e confortável... Pera. Será que ele é casado? OH DEUS. Eu quero morrer. E se a esposa dele vier atrás de mim? O que eu vou dizer? Que eu estava bêbada e inconsciente? Isso não ajudava muito. Que tipo de ser humano sou eu? Eu devia ser colocada numa fogueira. Agora que eu pensei em esposa e filhos... Será que nós havíamos apenas dado uns amassos? Porque eu me lembro ligeiramente de estar num carro com ele... DROGA. Eu havia transado com meu chefe, é isso? É ISSO VIDA CRUEL? Tudo bem, Edward é um pedaço de mau caminho e a culpa é dele, mas que tipo de pessoa sou eu? Bem, se eu tivesse feito algo mais eu lembraria não é? Não. Eu nem me lembrava do nome dele cinco minutos atrás. Bom, eu preciso voltar pra minha sala, me sentar e recapitular a noite toda, enquanto trabalho, é claro. Mas como eu ia voltar pra sala com Edward e Carlisle na sala em frente? Bom, eu poderia ir pedindo a Deus que os dois estivessem ocupados demais conversando com Alice para me ver.

Eu reuni toda minha coragem e saí da sala, andando de cabeça baixa e cobrindo meu rosto o máximo possível com o cabelo. Ou seja, eu parecia uma maluca andando no corredor. Eu deveria estar na metade do caminho quando um corpo forte e masculino esbarrou em mim, me segurando pelos ombros. POR FAVOR, NÃO SEJA EDWARD. Os anjos cantaram Aleluia quando eu levantei os olhos e encontrei Jacob, meu irmão mais novo de criação. Jacob era filho do melhor amigo do meu pai, e quando o acidente aconteceu, ele virou meu irmão de criação e agora, era Office boy da Editora Cullen.

–Ei, Bells.

–Ei. –eu olhei de canto de olho para a sala, odiando meu irmão por estar me segurando ali. –Vamos pra minha sala, certo? –eu sussurrei e ele assentiu, parecendo confuso. Jake fechou a porta atrás de si enquanto eu sentava aliviada na minha cadeira.

–Agora pode soltar.

–Eu estou ferrada Jake, como eu nunca estive em toda minha vida.

–Alice te levou pra outra balada? –ele gargalhou, mas parou quando viu que eu estava séria. –Certo, faça o relatório do desastre.

–Foi tudo uma porcaria. Mas o ápice da noite foi eu ter... _me enroscado_ com um cara que eu nem conhecia. Ele me mandou uma mensagem super meiga hoje. E eu? Nem lembrava o nome dele.

–Bella, você dormiu com um estranho?

–Eu nem sei se chegamos a isso, eu estava bêbada, e você sabe como eu fico quando bebo.

–Eu sei. Mas o que você respondeu pro cara?

–Você viu Carlisle?

–Você ficou com ele na festa? –Jake quase gritou enquanto eu bati no meu rosto com as mãos, xingando meu irmão por ele falar tão alto.

–Fala baixo. Não, eu não fiquei com ele. Fiquei com o Junior ali.

–Edward? O filho dele? –Jake me olhava desesperado tentando não rir enquanto eu assentia. Então, explodiu em gargalhada e eu vi pelo vidro, Edward olhar para a minha sala, enquanto Alice e Carlisle conversavam. Em desespero, me abaixei o mais rápido que pude, mas eu sabia que ele tinha visto.

Jacob desgraçado.

–Filho da mãe, fala baixa. Ele me viu. Que droga!

–Enfim, o que você vai fazer? Sabe a política que Carlisle tem sobre não envolvimento de funcionários, pior ainda se for da família, Bellla.

–Eu trabalho aqui a mais tempo que você, sei disso.

–Não parece.

–Eu não sabia ok? Não deu tempo pesquisar a árvore genealógica dele!

–certo. Fala com ele e explica que você não pode se envolver porque perderá seu emprego. Ponto final.

–você tem razão. É isso que farei.

–Muito bem, essa é a minha irmã. Agora preciso ir. –e simplesmente saiu rindo da minha sala.

É, esse era o plano. Eu iria andar até o Sr. Tentação e falar pra ele que eu não podia ter nada com ele e que eu agradeceria muito se ele esquecesse a noite passada. É isso mesmo. Vamos lá, ou eu não me chamo Isabella Swan. Eu olhei cuidadosamente para a sala e vi que os três estavam rindo, e por Deus, Edward era o cara mais perfeito que havia pisado nessa terra, bem, ele era filho de Carlisle e Esme, perfeição não é de se estranhar. Eu daria tudo pra sentir de novo aqueles braços me segurando, aquela boca na minha... CERTO. Eu preciso parar ou vou acabar tendo que mudar de nome. Seu cabelo era de um castanho lindo e tão macio que quando ele ria, algumas mechas pulavam graciosamente, eu faria tudo pra segurar aqueles fios entre os meus dedos. Bom, eu estava quase babando quando acordei do transe. Eu descobri que não interessava se eu não me lembrava de ontem a noite, eu queria Edward Cullen, e queria muito. Vida tirana. Justo o que eu nunca poderia ter: o cara rico, perfeito e inatingível. De repente, Carlisle saiu da sua sala, deixando seu filho e a minha melhor amiga sozinhos. É claro que Alice não perdeu a chance e me olhou de lá, tentando não morrer de rir. Fada irritante. Ela ia se ver comigo quando chegássemos em casa. Edward não olhava pra ela, graças à Deus, ele estava focado em algo em seus mãos.

Meu celular tocou e eu descobri o que uma mensagem dele.

_Hey, pode me ligar quando não estiver ocupada? Sei que estou sendo pegajoso, mas sinto sua falta, sinto falta da sua boca, de tudo em você._

_E.C._

Se existirem vidas passadas, eu fui alguém muito ruim, essa é a única explicação plausível. Eu já estava pirando então vinha o cara e me enlouquecia. Por favor, eu devo ter sido algum tipo de psicopata. Edward era o pegajoso mais incrível e sexy do universo, eu tinha que admitir. Reuni minha cara-de-pau e digitei uma resposta.

_Desculpa, estou um pouco ocupada demais hoje. Mas vou te ligar assim que puder, e não, vc não está sendo pegajoso. Precisamos conversar._

_Bella._

Eu sou ou não a maior cara-de-pau do universo? Podem me xingar.

Eu queria entrar naquela sala e beijá-lo, meu corpo inteiro estava queimando. Que tipo de sentimento era esse? Dez minutos atrás eu nem me lembrava dele. De repente, o telefone tocou, era Carlisle, eu sabia que naquele momento, eu morreria.

–Bella, pode vir a minha sala, por favor?

–Claro, . –eu engoli seco. Era agora ou nunca. De preferência nunca mas o destino estava me forçando. Ou eu podia me jogar da janela. Eram apenas 15 andares. Bobagem.

Eu me levantei e fiz o caminho em que pensei ser o mais desesperador da minha vida. Meus pés não doíam mais, e eu sabia que mais tarde teria uma longa dor de cabeça por causa do estresse. Edward estava de costas para mim, falando com Alice, que não parava de sorrir.

–Ah, aqui está ela. A nossa garota prodígio. –corei e me encolhi enquanto Edward se virava e me encontrava. Seus olhos pareceram chocados, mas não demorou muito eles se tornaram escuros e maliciosos. Ele sorriu torto e eu achei que fosse desmaiar. –Isabella Swan, meu filho mais novo, Edward Cullen. –ele segurou minha mão e a beijou, sem desviar os olhos de mim nenhum segundo. Filho da mãe. Idiota. Deus grego. Alice, obviamente mal podia se aguentar em pé. –Espero que vocês se deem bem, porque vão precisar trabalhar juntos a maior parte do tempo, principalmente quando eu deixar a empresa de vez.

–Ah tio, tenho certeza que eles se darão muito bem. –fuzilei Alice. –Bella é um amor e eu acredito muito no potencial dos dois juntos. Será explosivo. –le continuava sorrindo pra mim, me tirando do sério. Seus olhos verdes me analisavam, me pediam, me exigiam, me queriam, e como eu o queria!

–Concordo com Alice, pai, posso sentir que eu e Isabella nos daremos muitíssimo bem.

–Maravilha. Agora, podemos ir almoçar. Isabella, você gostaria de ir conosco?

–Sinto muito, Sr. Cullen, tenho que trabalhar em algumas coisas ainda e combinei de almoçar com Jacob. –meu chefe assentiu e Alice pareceu revoltada, porém Edward continuava sorrindo, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e eu sabia que ele estava imaginando milhares de coisas impuras.

Consegui fugir do almoço. Consegui fugir de Edward pelo resto do dia. Entrando e saindo em salas, fugindo como uma presa foge de um leão (o leão mais sexy, sedutor e perigoso da face da Terra). Podem me imaginar correndo feito uma maluca pelos corredores? Eu sei. Eu havia decidido falar com ele. Porém, era desesperador, eu ficava perto dele e sentia que morreria se não o tomasse para os meus lábios. Era ridículo, eu mal o conhecia, não me lembrava nada sobre ele, e como podia o desejar tanto? Seu corpo emanava um calor diferente, algo que me envolvia e me seduzia, eis o motivo de eu sair correndo e me escondendo em outras salas. No fim do dia, eu estava exausta, e saí da empresa depois de Edward e o pai terem partido. Obrigada, Deus. Enfim, voltei tranquilamente ao apartamento e Alice me esperava no sofá, já morrendo de rir assim que eu entrei.

–Você tinha que ver a sua cara.

–Eu não duvido que foi você quem mandou me chamar.

–Não, isso foi o meu tio mesmo. Mas sabe, Bells, acho que ele gosta mesmo de você.

–Nem vem. –eu dizia enquanto saía do meu banho.

–É sério, ele me disse quando estávamos sozinhos que havia uma garota que estava enlouquecendo ele e que havia conhecido na boate. E disse isso enquanto te mandava uma mensagem!

–Alice. Entende: ele é meu chefe! O pai dele mandaria cortar a minha cabeça.

–Vocês podem dar uns amassos escondido. –ela gargalou jogada na minha cama.

–Para. O que tem pra jantar?

–Nada. Você pdoia ir comprar algo né? Comida chinesa?

–Tá. –eu não gostava da ideia de sair por aí a noite sozinha, mas eu fui, claro, antes sair sozinha que morrer de fome.

Desci até o estacionamento do prédio e foi quando percebi que não estava sozinha. Podia ouvir o barulho dos passos não muito longe, mesmo que eu não pudesse ver. Meu corpo congelou, mas eu sabia que podia ser qualquer um. As chaves bagunçaram na minha mão e caíram no chão. Quando eu estava abrindo a porta, eu vi os olhos verdes mais lindos do mundo refletidos pelo vidro do carro, eu me virei, ficando entre Edward e meu carro.

–Você não pode continuar fugindo de mim, Bella. –seus olhos estavam escuros, cheios de desejo e calor, e antes que eu pudesse falar, ele me beijou. O beijo mais ardente e desesperado da minha vida e tudo que eu conseguia fazer era puxar seus cabelos, o aproximando mais ainda de mim.

Edward Cullen estava me beijando e tocando todo meu corpo de uma vez só. Era a minha perdição. O que eu ia fazer mesmo? Eu não lembro. Alice... Ela tinha me pedido algo...

Dane-se, ele está me beijando e eu não quero parar nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

Bom, ele continuava me beijando, e eu sentia que estava morrendo sem ar, e mesmo assim, onde estava a vontade de parar? Edward prensava seu corpo no meu, me prendendo entre ele e o meu carro. Eu ainda não sei o que ia fazer antes de ser abordada, tudo que sei é que essa boca está devorando a minha e por favor, que o ar não falte. Suas mãos apertavam minha cintura por baixo da minha camiseta e eu sabia que a minha pele mais branca do que o comum, estaria marcada com os dedos dele, ótimo, algo pra me lembrar desse beijo depois que eu tivesse forças para abandoná-lo. Minhas mãos ainda estavam nos ombros dele, segurando forte sua camisa, implorando que ele chegasse mais perto, mesmo que fosse impossível. Nossos lábios se afastaram, Edward sorriu enquanto beijava me beijava castamente repetidas vezes, seus olhos fixaram-se nos meus e finalmente eu pude pensar, afastei seu corpo um pouco do meu e me desviei do seu olhar.

–Edward... Não faça isso comigo.

–O que? –ele sorriu torto e se aproximou, beijando meu rosto.

–Edward, por favor, preste atenção. –suas mãos saíram de minha cintura e eu suspirei, agradecendo por isso, afinal, seu toque tornava tudo mais difícil. –Nós não podemos continuar com isso. Não podemos ter nada. Seu pai proíbe totalmente relacionamentos entre funcionários.

–Em breve eu serei o presidente e as coisas mudarão um pouco. –ele tentou se aproximar de novo, mas eu o parei.

–Não. Não pode ser assim, Edward, não é apenas porque você é filho do meu chefe, aliás, isso já é motivo suficiente mas também é porque eu não me orgulho daquela noite. Não me orgulho de ter saído por aí, ficando bêbada e... ficado com um cara que eu nunca havia visto na vida. –Edward se endireitou, me olhando firme.

–Mas Bella, eu não quis apenas uma noite com você, eu não me aproveitei porque você estava bêbada, eu... –parei Edward com um beijo casto, seus olhos me suplicaram, pedindo que eu não parasse com o "nós" que começava a existir.

–Sinto muito, Edward, acho que nós dois não é pra acontecer, do contrário, não haveria tantos obstáculos. Até amanhã, Sr. Cullen. –enfiei as mãos nos bolsos e o olhei, tentando pedir sem palavras que ele fosse embora, já estava difícil demais pra mim não pular em seu colo e beijar cada parte da sua pele.

Edward sorriu, passou a mão pelos cabelos, então se aproximou e me beijou mais uma vez, me deu um olhar malicioso que deixava claro que ele não iria parar de me atormentar. Cruzei os braços e ele saiu andando, como se estivesse tudo bem. Não, não estava tudo bem. Eu poderia esmurrá-lo e depois beijá-lo até me cansar.

Voltei para o apartamento, não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Alice estava na cozinha, então eu me joguei no sofá.

–Bells, cadê a comida? –ela me olhava exasperada.

–Ah, droga. Esqueci. Desculpa, Alice, podemos apenas fazer algo pra comer?

–Tudo bem, mas o que você estava fazendo? –ela voltou para a cozinha e eu fiquei de joelhos no sofá, tentando colocar em palavras o que estava sentindo.

–Alice, Edward apareceu aqui. Não sei como ele sabe onde eu moro mas...

–Bem, eu sei. Ele é meu primo, Bella, sabe que moramos juntas, deve ter perguntado ao meu tio, isso é óbvio.

–Verdade. Enfim... Ele apareceu e me agarrou, simplesmente me beijou... –Alice correu de volta para o sofá e pulou, de frente para mim, como se fosse uma criança maluca e ansiosa.

–Então...

–Eu o afastei, é claro. Alice, eu e ele não podemos ficar juntos, você ainda nãoa aceitou isso?

–Ah não Bella!Amiga, eu nunca senti uma coisa assim, eu sei que vocês tem que ficar juntos. É como se eu pudesse ver vocês dois se casando ao por do sol, você com um vestido sereia, enfim, posso ver os cinco filhos correndo por aí...

–Cinco? Alice, eu sou uma mulher, não um coelho. –gargalhamos juntas. –Eu bem que queria, e como queria, aquele beijo, aquele sorriso, ele inteiro, queria tudo Pra mim, mas não posso, Alice, e você vai me ajudar a me manter longe dele.

–Não, Bells, por favor, não...

–Não quero saber, vai me ajudar sim. –Alice fez cara de ódio pra mim e bufou.

–Vou ligar pro Jasper, ele sim me ama e não me manda fazer coisas ruins. –eu gargalhei e ela saiu, revoltada.

A sensação dos lábios dele nos meus ainda me contagiava e eu precisei tomar um banho gelado, pensar naquelas coisas ia me enlouquecer em breve. Alice saiu com Jasper ao cinema, me deixando em pior situação, sozinha, sem ninguém para me distrair de pensamentos hediondos e sexuais. Eu estava deitada no sofá mexendo nos canais da TV quando meu celular anunciou uma mensagem. Como se já não bastasse Edward me enlouquecendo, a mensagem era de ninguém mais que James, meu ex namorado. O mundo está me odiando hoje.

_Ei, Bells. Preciso falar com você. Pode me ligar quando não estiver ocupada? Beijos, James._

Ah, claro, eu vou te ligar. NUNCA. Morra esperando. Eu podia ter respondido isso, porém, eu era boazinha demais. Ignorei a mensagem, peguei um texto e fui para o computador trabalhar. Já passava da meia-noite a nada de Alice voltar, bom, percebi que ela dormiria na casa do Jasper, então desliguei o computador e fui para meu quarto. Naquela noite, foi complicado dormir, minha pele ainda queimava apenas de lembrar o toque de Edward, das suas mãos desesperadas por explorar cada parte do meu corpo. De repente, eu estava sonhando. Não me achem maluca ou pervertida demais.

No sonho, eu estava na empresa, apesar de que tudo estava escuro e eu tinha certeza que passava da hora de fechar. A Bella irreal era mais sexy do que eu, até seu andar era mais sedutor, andei até o escritório de Carlisle, onde Edward estava sentado na cadeira de presidente. Ele não olhava para mim, então eu entrei na sala que tinha uma luz fraca, ele levantou a cabeça devagar e seu olhar devorou todo meu corpo.

–Sr. Presidente, acho que está na hora de ir embora.

–Bem, podemos ficar mais um pouquinho, temos assuntos pendentes. –ele afastou sua cadeira da mesa e eu caminhei até lá, sentando-me na mesa de madeira imponente. Cruzei as pernas, deixando-as muito próximas de Edward, que continuava relaxado em sua cadeira.

–Pendentes? Bem, acho que podemos resolver isso. –Edward colocou as mãos nas minhas pernas, acariciando-as e depois subindo para meu quadril, puxando minha blusa para fora da saia, o suficiente para permitir que suas mãos desabotoassem os botões.

Edward descruzou minhas pernas e posicionou entre elas, então levantou e enlaçou minha cintura, me beijando os lábios e com a mão livre segurou forte meu cabelo. Gemi quando ele passou dos meus lábios para minha orelha e pescoço e em resposta, ele beliscou minha pele do quadril. Seus lábios tocaram o meu colo, próximo dos seios, e meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou.

–Não é justo, você ainda está totalmente vestido. –ele sorriu e não ligou, passando suas mãos para meus seios, apertando-os. Arfei. Ele me levaria a loucura.

Empurrei Edward de volta na cadeira e me sentei em seu colo, de frente para ele, sentindo seu corpo reagir ao meu ataque. Fui direto ao pescoço, mordiscando e beijando selvagem e delicadamente ao mesmo tempo. Suas mãos alcançaram minha saia, levantando-a um pouco, me deixando mais confortável. Olhei em seus olhos para depois sentir suas mãos tirarem meu sutiã e seus beijos chegarem diretamente aos meus seios. Arqueei as costas, me aproximando mais ainda dele, me oferecendo por inteira.

–Preciso de você agora. –gemi e ele sorriu, me afastando um pouco para tirar o cinto.

Foi nesse exato momento que eu acordei. Suada, exausta, ofegante e completamente frenética. Meu corpo inteiro havia reagido ao sonho e eu quase podia sentir ainda os beijos de Edward por todo meu corpo. Balancei a cabeça e descobri que já era de manhã, então segui para minha rotina comum.

Encontrei Alice na empresa e é óbvio que lhe lancei o meu sorriso mais malicioso, e ela corou, sorridente, obviamente depois de uma noite emocionante. Estava tomando um cafezinho com a minha amiga antes de o expediente começar quando Pai-e-filho-Senhores-Perfeição entraram na pequena cantina. Esme era de fato uma mulher muito sortuda, mas eu... bem... eu era muito mais, apenas por ter tido aquele sonho. Ver Edward já me causou sensações desconcertantes e ele sorriu para mim descaradamente, ignorando o que aconteceu ontem ao me abordar no estacionamento.

–Bom dia meninas.

–Bom dia tio. –eu apenas sorri e assenti, incapaz de falar com Edward me secando daquela forma.

–Isabela, você poderia mostrar a Edward o resto da empresa? Não tive tempo e tenho absoluta certeza de que você fará isso com maestria.

NÃO. NÃO. NÃO. NÃO. Isso só pode ser um pesadelo. Eu preciso ficar longe de Edward e não tê-lo me seguindo por cada parte do prédio. Droga. Mil vezes. Eu me odeio. Ele parecia triunfante, adorando o fato de ter que ficar comigo boa parte do dia.

Filho da mãe. Idiota. Perverso. Convencido. Arrogante.

Lindo. Incrível. Sexy. Perfeito.

–Alice você pode vir também? –eu pedi inocentemente, querendo que Alice e o primo desfrutassem mais da companhia um do outro. Meiga demais, eu sei. Carlisle sorria, obviamente não vendo nenhum problema.

–Na verdade, amiga, eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas, responder uns e-mails acumulados. Divirta-se com Ed. – E simplesmente saiu da sala rebolando. COMO ASSIM? Alice, eu vou matar você. Você devia ter dito que sim, nós combinamos. Ah, você vai ver.

–Bom, divirtam-se.

–Obrigado pai. –e então eu estava sozinha. Com Edward. Isso só pode ser piada.

–Pare. Se você pensa que vai me atormentar o dia todo, está muito enganado. Veremos o prédio como dois adultos e...

–Mas eu não disse nada, Bella, eu a deixarei em paz, como pediu.

–É _Isabella_ pra você. –ele levantou as mãos em defesa.

Então, eu coloquei minha máscara de poderosa e saí da cantina rebolando. Sim, eu sabia andar rebolando. E sim, eu sabia jogar o joguinho de Edward, se ele dizia que ia me deixar em paz, vamos acreditar, mas assim que ele vacilar, eu também mostrarei minhas garras. Nossa, que selvagem. Pensar em selvagem me fez imaginar Edward vestido de homem da selva e eu fantasiada de leoa. Seria beeeeem divertido. Quase tropecei enquanto tinha meus pensamentos pervertidos e teria caído se o Sr. Homem da Selva não tivesse me segurando pela cintura.

Bom, vamos lá Eddie, veremos como a nossa aventura na selva vai prosseguir. Entramos no elevador e por sorte, havia mais gente, porém, mesmo assim eu senti a mão de Edward se esgueirando para me segurar pela cintura. Idiota.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Tentação sobre pernas

Edward me seguira atencioso a tarde toda, pelo jeito, ele realmente queria entender como a editora funcionava e isso me deixava feliz, nenhum tentativa, nenhuma piada maliciosa, nada de mãos bobas... Quer dizer, eu não estava 100% feliz. Porém, eu deveria estar. O problema é que Edward possuía uma capacidade de despertar em mim, o que ninguém nunca havia feito, o meu lado cheio de desejo e sem nenhum senso do perigo.

Porém, enquanto eu o observava ali, completamente lindo, concentrado e pensativo, eu tomei a decisão de que talvez, Edward e eu poderíamos ter alguma coisa. E por alguma coisa eu queria dizer...er...algo além de noites de luxúria como as do meu sonho. _Ah... o sonho... Foco, Isabella._

Na noite anterior, ele havia dito que não me queria apenas por uma noite, não é mesmo?

Veremos.

Eu provavelmente o estava olhando com uma expressão psicótica, porque quando sua conversa com James, o braço direito de Carlisle na empresa, acabou, ele me olhou e pareceu surpreso. Me ajeitei, eu precisava urgentemente criar um pouco de juízo, mas me entendam, era impossível não olhá-lo e lembrar do meu sonho. E da possível continuação que ele teria. Bom, pensar nisso me fez perder totalmente minha linha de pensamento e Edward, ao perceber isso, riu baixinho, me fazendo olhá-lo. Como ele pode ser tão perfeito?

–Você está bem?

–Óbvio que sim.

–Bom, você parecia um pouco perdida e confusa.

–Impressão sua.

–Você está com um humor terrível hoje. Se não houvesse me expulsado da sua casa ontem, tenho certeza que agora estaria de melhor humor agora. – e então aquele sorriso idiota e arrogante apareceu no seu rosto. Seguido pela vontade de agredi-lo. E ao mesmo tempo, aquele desejo maluco de agarrá-lo e... Deixa essa história pra depois.

–Pensei que tinha dito que me deixaria em paz. –Mentalmente, eu estava implorando para que ele desistisse disso.

–Ah, é verdade. Perdão. Mas a culpa é toda sua que fica desfilando com tudo isso por aí. –seus olhos passaram por todo meu corpo, me fazendo encolher. Como alguém podia me afetar assim? Rolei os olhos quando na verdade, queria agarrá-lo. Mas não era o lugar certo, não ali onde várias pessoas andavam entre nós. –Não acredita em mim? Bella, quer dizer, _Isabella, _é complicado não perder a cabeça perto de você.

–Edward, por favor... Sem mentiras por hoje. –dei a ele meu melhor sorriso, quando internamente eu estava desesperada pra que ele dissesse que eu exercia sobre ele o mesmo efeito que ele sobre mim.

–Eu não menti sobre aquela noite, Isabella. – engasguei um pouco, incrédula de que eu estava ouvindo mesmo aquilo. -Eu realmente não quero você por uma noite apenas. –Olhei em volta, ele era maluco, só podia ser, várias pessoas podiam nos ouvir.

–Fale baixo.

–Sinceramente? –ele se aproximou, ficando perto demais, duas mulheres que eu não lembrava o nome já estavam nos olhando. –Eu não ligo. Poderia dizer aqui mesmo, no meio de todas essas pessoas que eu quero você, Isabella, eu te quero e vou até o fim para conseguir te fazer entender isso. Se você quiser , eu falo com meu pai, mas não me peça pra que eu fique longe, eu não consigo mais. –seus olhos focaram nos meus lábios e eu estava em pânico, provavelmente muita gente já havia notado o clima.

–Edward... –então eu reuni minhas forças e saí andando até o elevador, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos enquanto a porta se fechava, implorando mentalmente que ele entendesse que devia me seguir.

O elevador me levou ao almoxarifado, e eu caminhei devagar até a sala reservada ao uso exclusivo do último andar. As minhas mãos tremiam apesar de eu saber que as câmeras do almoxarifado não eram ligadas enquanto a editora estava aberta, já que apenas funcionários tinham as chaves. Encostei-me a parede e esperei dois minutos contados no meu relógio quando eu ouvi a porta se abrir e ele estava lá. Ele havia sido esperto o suficiente pra entender.

–Eu... Tive que perguntar pra algumas pessoas pra onde você tinha ido... Ainda não tenho uma bola de cristal. –então ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e ficou no meio da sala. –Você quer me dizer alguma coisa? –eu assenti ainda sem conseguir respirar direito, sufocada por todas as sensações que me atingiam. Desejo, medo, ansiedade...

–Edward... Aquela noite foi um erro e tanto e eu me arrependo desesperadamente de ter deixado Alice me arrastar até aquele lugar. Mas eu percebi que não me arrependo de você, talvez odeie a forma como isso aconteceu, porém, esse desejo irrefreável que eu sinto por você me causa apenas medo, porque você sabe, as consequências podem ser gigantes. –ele andava em minha direção enquanto eu falava, um sorriso se formando por causa das palavras que eu estava dizendo.

Eu o queria. Desesperadamente e isso era totalmente inexplicável.

–Então, se você quiser podemos recomeçar. –eu sorri quando suas mãos envolveram minha cintura e ele beijou minha testa. –Longe daqui, podemos nos ver fora da editora, como você quiser.

–Acho que isso seria muito bom. –seus lábios tocaram meu queixo e bom... eu já estava delirando.

Meus braços envolveram seu pescoço e ele mordeu minha orelha, me lembrando automaticamente do meu sonho. Se eu possuía ainda algum autocontrole, eu o perdi totalmente quando Edward me impulsionou para cima e segurou minhas pernas firmemente em volta de sua cintura. Nunca pensei que fosse odiar tanto estar de calça em um dia de trabalho. Não me ache totalmente maluca ou pervertida, tente entender, Edward é... a própria tentação sobre pernas. Seus lábios me tomavam de uma forma tão ávida que eu mal podia raciocinar. O modo como Edward me tocava, como seus lábios pareciam ser perfeitos para os meus, como seu corpo encaixava perfeitamente no meu, como eu não precisava me esforçar nem um pouco para sentir algo por ele,como ele era tão diferente de qualquer pessoa que eu já houvesse conhecido, tudo nele me deixava assim, irracional, eu apenas conseguia responder aos seus ávidos beijos.

Eu já estava perdendo o ar quando ele me permitiu respirar, meus dedos seguravam firme seu cabelo e eu não fazia ideia de onde meus sapatos estavam. Não demorou muito e sua boca avançou para meu pescoço, me fazendo engolir em seco de tão necessitada que eu estava. Eu simplesmente estava sedenta por ele.

–Acho que seria melhor voltar ao tour. –eu disse enquanto Edward respirava perto demais da minha pele, me arrepiando por inteira.

–Não sei como vou poder prestar atenção.

–Você consegue. A qualquer momento alguém pode aparecer aqui. –ele pareceu recobrar a sanidade e me soltou devagar.

Imediatamente eu senti um vazio irritante. Uma sensação de que eu precisava estar nos braços dele. Edward apanhou meus sapatos e me ajudou a manter o equilíbrio.

Eu não sei como conseguimos, porém, continuamos o tour pela empresa após uma pausa para o almoço e tive que suportar os olhares de Edward sem puder tocá-lo.

Imaginem como isso foi doloroso.

Mas o pior estava por vir, Alice, Carlisle ou qualquer outra pessoa não podia perceber nada. Então, mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, enquanto voltávamos ao último andar, vesti minha melhor máscara e andei com Edward ao encontro do seu pai.

–Ora ora, finalmente voltaram! Obrigado por ter feito isso, Isabella.

–Por nada, Sr. Cullen.

–Tio, eu já estou indo embora. –Alice apareceu do nada com a expressão mais santa do universo. Cupido irritante. –Você vem, Bellinha?

–Na verdade, Alice, Isabella ainda precisa me mostrar algumas coisas que ela prometeu. –o sensor para mentiras da minha melhor amiga certamente apitou, porque depois de ouvir Edward, ela me deu seu sorriso malvado e malicioso.

–Então tudo bem. –e ela se foi.

–Já está na minha hora também. Não fiquem trabalhando até tarde, crianças.

–Será rápido, pai, prometo. Estarei em casa em 30 minutos.

Eu estava sozinha com ele, mais uma vez. Então, andei calmamente até a minha sala, querendo saber o que ele queria falar comigo. Edward me seguiu, fechando a porta e certificando-se de que ninguém além de nos estava no andar.

–Então, você quer sair comigo hoje?

–Hoje?

–É...

–Hm... Tudo bem. –eu estava louca pra gritar um alto e gigantesco "SIM" e então dançar pela sala como uma maluca.

–Te pego às 20:30. – assenti querendo parecer indiferente.

Edward sorriu para mim daquele jeito que matava qualquer mulher e saiu. Ótimo, se ele quisesse voltar e me dominar totalmente, tudo bem, eu aceitaria de bom grado. Porque era muito difícil resistir à ele, eu era apenas uma vítima de seus encantos, sou uma pobre inocente. _Realmente, eu sou muito inocente. _Gargalhei mentalmente pensando nisso.

O encontro com o Sr. Tentação prometia e eu estava completamente ansiosa, chegava até a tremer um pouco, me sentia novamente a Bella adolescente e boba. Estava um pouco assustada, com medo de que na editora, eles não conseguissem se controlar e fossem flagrados. Isso seria desastroso. Mas tentei me controlar.

_Acalme-se Isabella, pelo menos por hoje pense apenas em vocês dois._

E foi isso que eu fiz, por aquela noite, me foquei em Edward e Bella. Sou eu e minha imaginação ou os nossos nomes ficavam lindo juntos?

_Nossa, esse desejo todo está me enlouquecendo._


	5. Chapter 5

Voltei pro apê o mais rápido que pude para ter tempo de me arrumar. Entrei correndo, fechei a porta e fui correndo para o meu quarto, mas Alice, mais do que rápido foi ao meu quarto pra saber o motivo de eu estar assim.  
–Heey Bella, por que essa correria e essa pressa toda? Posso saber hein, senhorita? -ela já estava batendo na porta, quase derrubando-a.  
–Não é nada Alice, assunto meu!  
–Como assunto seu? Somos amigas há muito tempo, moramos juntas, vc sempre me conta tudo, e agora vem com isso de assunto seu? ISABELLA SWAN, ABRA ESSA PORTA AGORA!  
E agora? Será que eu conto pra Alice que vou sair com Edward? Mas a gente tinha combinado de contar pra ninguém... Bom, mas ela é minha melhor amiga, com certeza não vai contar pra ninguém... Ahh é melhor não, eu prometi ao Edward que não.  
–BELLA, EU NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI ENQUANTO VOCÊ NÃO ME DER UMA RESPOSTA, OK ?  
–Já disse que não é nada, Alice, é que... Ah é que... -gaguejei muito antes de inventar algo, tava na cara que eu tava mentindo - É que eu tava com pressa pra ir ao banheiro Alice!  
–Isabella, eu te conheço muito bem e sei quando está mentindo. Bom, mas eu já disse que não saio daqui enquanto você não me falar a verdade, vou sentar e esperar. Você vai ter que sair daí uma hora!  
Sentei na cama e fiquei pensando em uma estratégia pra sair do quarto sem que a Alice percebesse, mas era impossível eu fazer isso, ela estava bem na porta do meu quarto. Comecei a pensar sobre toda a situação. Será que seria sempre assim? Sempre teríamos que mentir? Sinceramente, eu não queria um relacionamento em que eu vivesse com medo de que qualquer pessoa descobrisse. Era loucura.  
Mas era a minha chance de ser feliz, então, corri pra me arrumar, tomei um banho, coloquei um vestidinho preto, meio curto e bem soltinho, passei uma maquiagem, um batom vermelho, um salto... Peguei minha bolsa e estava pronta, prontíssima, um pouco nervosa, porém.

Percebi que estava tudo quieto demais, então abri a porta bem devagar, olhei, e pra minha sorte, Alice estava dormindo. Isso mesmo. Dormindo. No chão. Meu celular me alertava de 3 chamadas perdidas de Edward. Controlei minha vontade de rir e tirar fotos da minha melhor amiga e saí bem devagarzinho, de fininho com o sapato na mão pra que ela não percebesse.  
Depois de passar pelo corredor, corri, fechei a porta e enfim, eu estava livre. Pra minha sorte Edward já estava com o carro estacionado em frente me esperando.  
–Nossa, demorou hein. -Falou de um jeito meio espantado com a forma como entrei no carro.  
–Você acha que é fácil despistar Alice?  
–É... Acho que não. -Falou isso com aquele olhar irônico e aquela risada safada.  
–Bom, mas agora a esqueça. Pra onde vamos?  
–Para um lugar especial.  
–Que lugar é esse? Posso saber?  
–Pode sim. Quando chegar lá. -ficou com esse tom de safadeza que me deixava louca até chegar ao tal lugar. O tempo todo eu pensava em como faríamos isso, como eu conseguiria viver essa mentira, sem puder nunca contar a verdade à minha melhor amiga, ao meu irmão, sem nunca poder conhecer melhor a família de Edward e nem ele a vontade chata de sair do carro e voltar para casa apontou dentro de mim. Seria difícil, mas eu tinha que tentar, precisava disso. Paramos o carro e então olhei para tentar reconhecer o lugar. Era o estacionamento de um prédio, que eu não conhecia.  
–Que lugar é esse?  
–Meu apartamento, vamos subir? –assenti, começando a ficar nervosa. –Achei melhor ficarmos aqui, já que é um segredo. –ele riu meio sem graça, provavelmente pensando o mesmo que eu, que seria difícil viver esse romance.  
Entramos no elevador, quando as portas do elevador se fecharam ele passou a mão atrás da orelha indo até os cabelos, passou a outra mão na minha cintura me deu um beijo que me deixou arrepiada até ao ultimo fio de cabelo.  
–Sei que será complicado. –e suspirou pesadamente no meu ouvido. –Mas não estava aguentando mais ficar sem você, Bella.  
Fiquei sem fala, olhando pra ele com um olhar de desejo que ele deve ter percebido. Entretanto, minha vontade era falar pra ele o quanto eu o desejava, o quanto aqueles olhos verdes me olhando profundamente me deixavam louca.  
As portas do elevador se abriram e nós saímos.  
–Aqui é onde eu moro Bella, seja bem vinda ao meu doce lar.  
–Eu podia jurar que ainda morava com seu pai.  
–Não, não, saí da casa do meu pai há algum tempo, já. Você quer comer alguma coisa?  
–Ah, sim. A minha quase guerra com a Alice me deixou morrendo de fome. –ele riu um pouco.  
–É, vai ser dificil enganar essa dai...  
–E muito.

Fomos para a cozinha, onde havia uma mesa preparada para nós.

–Quem...?

–Rose, namorada do Emmet. –arregalei os olhos. Emmet não podia saber, ele poderia contar. –Relaxe, eu não falei que era você quem vinha aqui. –suspirei. –Apesar de que eu queria. Sei que fica nervosa com isso, mas Bella, eu serei dono daquilo, eu posso fazer o que eu quiser.

–Ei, calma aí, não é assim. Uma empresa tem sua política. E se você mudar algo, tudo mudará. Logo perderá o controle de tudo. Seu pai sempre foi um presidente incrível por isso, sempre manteve o pulso.

–Prefiro perder meu pulso a perder você. –isso derreteu meu coração, quem o vinha falar assim juraria que ele estava apaixonadinho por mim. Ri mentalmente e comi, sendo acompanhada por ele.  
Depois do jantar, ele pegou uma bebida e sentou no sofá. Seu apartamento era magnífico, não tinha nem palavras para descrever. Tudo bem-decorado, organizado, surpreendente para um homem que morava sozinho.

–Admito que sou um pouco organizado demais para o padrão masculino. –ele disse, rindo, ao perceber meu olhar.-Bella, senta aqui do meu lado, precisamos conversar.  
Me sentei, meio com medo do que ele ia dizer, mas não tinha outro jeito.  
–Bella, eu já falei que eu quero algo sério com você.

–Edward...

–Só preciso que confie em mim. Daremos um jeito, ok?

Quase não pude resistir aquela carinha, estava mais parecendo um anjo, Edward era muito lindo. Um deus grego daquele me falando uma coisa dessas e eu me recusando? Pareço doida mesmo, acho que já posso ser internada. Mas eu não podia, eu precisava daquele emprego e tinha medo do que podia acontecer. E eu não podia simplesmente pedir que ele abandonasse sua vida por mim. De forma alguma.  
–Ed, tudo que eu quero é ficar com você, mas realmente não dá.  
–Olha, eu vou dar um tempo pra você pensar bem, mas eu quero minha resposta. –assenti e o puxei para o beijo. Ele se surpreendeu um pouco com minha iniciativa, mas se acomodou e me puxou mais para si. Estava cm medo, mas pelo menos uma vez na vida precisava me permitir fazer algo para minha própria felicidade. -Bom, mas já que estamos aqui só eu e você... –ele disse baixinho e me empurrou um pouco, encostando minhas costas no braço do sofá.  
Edward veio pra cima de mim me beijando. Suas mãos pareciam estar por todo meu corpo e ele estava me enlouquecendo com aqueles beijos e apertos. Queria mais, eu queria muito mais, queria ficar com Edward, queria ter algo sério com ele, algo verdadeiro. Mas então, a consciência, maldita consciência me tomou. Tirei-o de cima de mim e afastei suas mãos.  
–Edward, vai mais devagar. As coisas não são assim, eu não quero que nada aconteça com essa rapidez toda.  
–Ah Bella, nós já..  
–Não continue essa frase. Eu estava bêbada, e não me lembro de nada. Então pra mim é como se nunca tivesse acontecido nada. Eu não sei até onde chegamos e prefiro assim.  
–Você vai me enlouquecer. –ele riu comigo.

Então começamos a conversar calmamente, sobre nossas vidas, gostos, famílias, amigos e tudo mais. A conversa fluía facilmente, o que me surpreendeu considerando que todas as vezes que estávamos juntos, era uma pegação maluca. Nos beijamos de vez em quando, mas nada muito urgente. Então percebi que já era quase madrugada. Alice devia estar acordada já. Droga.  
–É melhor você me levar pra casa.  
–Tem certeza que não quer ficar mais um pouco?  
–Absoluta. Vamos, não posso chegar mais tarde!  
Fomos em direção ao elevador e entramos. Ele se aproximou de mim e tive que rir das intenções dele.  
–E nada de gracinha dessa vez, ok Edward?  
–Entendido senhorita. Mas vai dizer não gostou, ham?  
–Deixa isso pra lá, vamos logo. –controlei meu riso e o empurrei suavemente.  
Entramos no carro e voltamos para meu prédio. Quando ia descer do carro, Edward puxou minha mão.  
–Será que eu não mereço nem um beijo?  
–Merece sim. -Dei um beijo bem demorado nele, afinal, quem resistiria à um homem daquele não é mesmo?  
–Mas ainda quero minha resposta. –me sentia uma menina de 14 anos que precisa responder a um pedido de namoro no primeiro encontro. Aliás, eu parecia uma garotinha de 14 anos boba, totalmente amolecida por ele.  
–Vou pensar, prometo. –ele me puxou e me beijou mais uma vez.  
Sai dali, agora era hora de enfrentar a fera novamente. Tentei entrar com cuidado, abri a porta e acendi as luzes da sala, sabendo que ela estaria ali. E adivinha, quem estava no sofá me esperando com uma xícara de café?  
–Alice, que susto.  
–Chega desse joguinho, me conta tudo, Bella!

–Não posso.

–Bella... Você não voltou com o James, não é?

–O que? Não! Porque?

–Ah sim! Porque eu o encontrei hoje e ele perguntou por você todo sorridente, pensei que...

–Não, não, de jeito nenhum.

–Ainda bem. Então, cospe.

–Se eu pudesse...

–Bella, sou sua melhor amiga desde que aprendi o significado de ser melhor amiga de alguém. E esse conceito parte do princípio que segredos partilhados por melhores amigas ficam só entre elas.

–Certo, mas você tem que ficar calma e de bico calado. –ela assentiu e colocou a xícara na mesinha enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado.  
–Tá bom... –respirei fundo pra ganhar coragem. -Eu resolvi sair com Edward.  
–O que? Como assim? –Alice gritava de joelhos no sofá como uma criança que ganhou seu presente tão sonhado de Natal.

–Shhhhh! –ela suspirou, se acalmando.

E então como foi?  
–Ele disse que quer algo sério.

–OH MY GOD. Case com ele, Bells!

–Não! Algo sério tipo namoro... Não posso me casar agora e com um cara que mal conheço.

–Um cara que EU conheço e adoro e super apoio pra ser seu marido.

–Enfim, não vou casar agora. Que sabe namorar. Eu quero, quero muito, mas eu to com medo.  
–Medo de que, garota? Se entrega, vai!

** N/A: Esse cap foi feito pela Kah, a ex co-autora de TSP, com algumas alterações minhas.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dormir naquela noite foi praticamente impossível, a cada segundo eu pensava nas mãos dele tocando meu corpo, nos seus beijos, em como era bom estar com ele sem correr o risco de alguém da empresa nos ver. Entretanto, bem cedo, recebi uma mensagem dele, me informando que viajaria e só voltaria dentro de uma semana e que quando voltasse, iria cobrar sua resposta. Argh, porque Edward não podia simplesmente ficar comigo sem compromisso e nós poderíamos ir levando a vida, mas não... Ele tinha que complicar tudo. Levantei, me arrumei e fui tomar café. Alice estava na cozinha com um sorriso enorme e até me serviu café.

–Olha só, eu estou adorando a ideia de você entrar pra família.

–Allie, eu não entrei pra família, eu estou saindo com seu primo.

–Quer coisa mais perfeita que isso?! Só se vocês casarem hoje mesmo!

–Impossível, ele viajou. –a expressão alegre da minha melhor amiga murchou.

–Bom, quando ele voltar podemos resolver tudo e vocês acabam com isso de uma vez e começam logo a procriar. –Alice continuou tagarelando sobre como eu e Edward havíamos sido feitos um para o outro e, apesar de ser triste dizer isso, eu a ignorei boa parte do tempo, mantendo minha atenção na decisão que tinha que tomar.

Fomos para o trabalho e não pude evitar uma pontada de decepção ao ver Carlisle sozinho na sua sala, confesso que uma parte de mim esperava que Edward fosse aparecer com rosas, me fazendo uma surpresa e convencendo o pai de que podemos ficar juntos sem atrapalhar os negócios.

Estava avaliando um original quando bateram a porta e logo depois vi meu irmão entrando com flores. Logo, comecei a pensar se meus desejos estariam começando a se realizar. Olhei para o corredor tentando ver Edward mas não, ele não estava lá.

–De onde veio isso?

–Não olhei, respeito sua privacidade. –arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele gargalhou. -Tudo bem, eu olhei mas não vou falar porque você vai explodir.

Procurei o pequeno cartão e o abri, na esperança louca ainda de que fosse Edward. Mas não era.

_Sinto sua falta, quero conversar. Não se esqueça de mim, Bella._

_James_

Eu podia matar esse cara se ele aparecesse na minha frente. Sério. Era sempre assim que ele fazia, me cercava, vinha cheio de carinho e amor para dar e quando eu caía, ele me fazia sofrer. Sempre fora assim. Durante dois anos de namoro, terminamos milhares e milhares de vezes, sempre eu acabava chorando a noite toda e ele em alguma festa ficando com qualquer garota, até o dia em que eu cansei e dei um basta. Amassei o bilhete e joguei no lixo enquanto Jake sentava relaxado no pequeno sofá da minha sala.

–E as coisas com o príncipe da empresa?

–Quem? –eu ainda estava pensando em James e em quanto eu o odiava.

–Ed.

–Ah, não há nada. –ele assentiu parecendo um pouco incrédulo. –Porque não leva essas flores?

–Pro lixo? –dei de ombros. –Nha, vou dá-las a Leah.

–Tadinha da sua namorada. –ele gargalhou e saiu levando as flores.

Quando Jake saiu, meu olhar encontrou o de Carlisle e ele me chamou até sua sala.

–Aconteceu algo, senhor?

–Bella, só queria lhe avisar que na próxima semana haverá minha festa de aniversário e queria convidar você. –sorri e assenti, agradecendo. –E que eu vou viajar amanhã cedo, então, qualquer problema, ligue para Edward.

–Ele não está viajando?

–Edward? –assenti. –Não, ele apenas pediu o dia de folga.

Espera, se ele não estava viajando, porque havia dito isso para mim? Voltei para minha sala e continuei a revisar o texto, entretanto, sem conseguir pensar no que Edward estava tentando fazer comigo. Perto do fim do expediente, recebi uma ligação, era a recepcionista, Sue.

–Bella, um senhor quer ver você.

–É o meu pai?

–Não, é o senhor James...

–Mande embora. –a interrompi. –Não quero vê-lo nem pintado de dourado e se ele insistir, chame a polícia. –e desliguei. Odiava ser rude assim, mas com James, era necessário ser mais do que ignorante, do contrário, ele montava em você.

Reuni minhas coisas e fui até o escritório de Alice, mas fui informada de que ela saíra mais cedo e deixara apenas um bilhete para mim, me mandando ir para casa pois ela dormiria na casa de Jasper. Isso era bem ruim, eu ficaria sozinha naquele apartamento e sequer poderia convidar Edward, pois ele está... Sabe-se lá onde ele está. Abro a porta e então dou com a cena mais empolgante de toda minha vida. Ele está lá, sentado à mesa da cozinha segurando uma garrafa de vinho.

–Edward?!

–Surpresa. –e então riu, provavelmente da minha cara de choque.

–Como... –e então a resposta brotou na minha mente. –Alice.

–Exato, a ideia brotou no segundo que ela me mandou uma mensagem ontem a noite me dizendo pra cuidar bem de você ou ela arrancaria meus rins.

–Tudo bem ela saber?

–Sim, ela é sua melhor amiga e minha prima, contanto que não fale com mais ninguém... –ele se aproximou e me segurou pela cintura, então beijou minha bochecha. –Bom, senti sua falta hoje.

–Eu também. Confesso que fiquei furiosa quando seu pai me disse que estava na cidade. –ele sorriu.

–Desculpe, queria fazer algo legal e passar um tempo com você antes de realmente viajar. E próxima semana será o aniversário do meu pai...

–Ele me convidou. –Edward pareceu surpreso e então acariciou meu rosto e seus lábios tocaram os meus.

Estar assim com ele, era excitante e incrível, seu corpo emanava um calor forte e envolvente e mexia comigo e então logo nós estávamos no sofá, nos amassando como dois adolescentes bobos. Suas mãos me envolviam e apertavam minhas coxas, levantando minha saia um pouco e então, de sopetão, suas mãos me puxaram para seu colo e eu me lembrei do sonho que tive dias atrás e sorri um pouco enquanto procurava sua boca para fixar a minha. Edward tentava me controlar, mas eu impedia que ele assumisse tudo, forçando meu corpo contra o dele por conta própria, sentindo-o arfar embaixo de mim enquanto eu esbarrava nossos quadris e o beijava e mordia seu lábio. Edward enfiou uma das mãos nos meus cabelos e os puxou para baixo, colocando meu pescoço á mostra, então o beijou sedutoramente, enquanto abria os botões da minha blusa e a jogava de lado. Ergui meu corpo um pouco, rompendo o contato entre nós, então o empurrei o pouco e dei uma mordida forte em seu pescoço. Edward se levantou, me levando com ele e começou a me levar para meu quarto, que provavelmente, Alice deveria tê-lo apresentado. No corredor, ele me empurrou na parede, tomando minha boca e aproveitando o apoio da parede para acariciar meus seios com as duas mãos. Puxei seus ombros para mim, tentando pedir que ele me jogasse de uma vez na minha cama, o que ele entendeu e rindo um pouco, obedeceu. Sem que eu precisasse pedir, ele arrancou a camisa e com as duas mãos puxou minha saia para baixo, fazendo eu me apoiar nos cotovelos, já ansiosa pensando no que viria a seguir. Suas mãos acariciaram minhas pernas e seus dedos ficaram entre o elástico da minha calcinha e minha pele. O puxei para minha boca, prendendo-o à mim com minhas pernas envolvendo sua cintura. Mais uma vez ele puxou meu cabelo, e então chegou para meu ouvido.

–Você vai me deixar maluco.

–Que graça tem se não for assim? –seus beijos chegaram ao meu busto.

–Ainda prefere ir devagar?

–Provavelmente, mas diversão nunca é demais. –enfiei meus dedos nos seus cabelos e o beijei com todo meu desejo.

Sua boca começou a descer pelo meu corpo e meu abdômen se contraiu de ansiedade, seus beijos queimando minha pele. Edward me beijou sobre o tecido da minha peça íntima e eu agarrei o cobertor, enquanto ele traçava beijos pela área interna das minhas coxas e sobre a parte do meu corpo que gritava por ele. Quando eu já estava desesperada, ele sentou e puxou minhas pernas para cima dele, me fazendo sentar em seu colo e então atacou meus seios com sua boca, mordendo e sugando. Minhas unhas estavam cravadas no seu pescoço e enquanto ele brincava com a boca num dos meus seios, mordisquei sua orelha, o fazendo se arrepiar.

–É tão difícil ficar longe de você.

–Então não fique. –ele disse entre os beijos.

–Não quero ficar, eu quero ficar o mais perto, de preferência, sem nada nos separando. –eu o olhei fundo nos olhos enquanto dizia isso, tentando passar minha real intenção.

Edward me empurrou de volta para a cama e ergueu meus braços, prendendo-os acima da cabeça e então começou a me torturar, roçando seu corpo contra o meu e me fazendo arfar. Suas mãos beliscaram minha pele e ele mordeu meu queixo.

Mais tarde, tomamos vinho, jantamos, exatamente como estávamos, eu de lingerie e Edward de calças, exibindo seu belo corpo, me seduzindo o suficiente para que de vez em quando eu o beijasse e passasse minhas unhas até quase suas calças, mas quando ele ficava esperançoso, eu subia de volta, torturando-o um pouco. Conversávamos no sofá sobre a escola e faculdade quando de repente, fiquei em silêncio, maravilhada com ele, por estar ali com ele, vivendo nosso romance secreto e totalmente encantador. Me aproximei e beijei meu pescoço.

–Eu te adoro. –disse ao seu ouvido e ele me beijou rapidamente. E então fiz o mesmo caminho com minhas unhas, mas dessa vez permitindo-me chegar lá, onde eu tanto queria e ele arfou, encostando a cabeça no sofá enquanto eu beijava eu beijava seu pescoço e o acariciava por cima da calça.

Depois de muita diversão (mas sem nenhuma ação concretizada), acabamos dormindo juntos e para minha felicidade, quando eu acordei, Edward ainda estava lá, beijando meu ombro. Era assim que eu queria acordar todos os dias, era isso que eu desejava mais que tudo, porém, eu não queria dizer isso a ele agora. Nos despedimos depois do café e então, com um leve aperto no coração, eu o vi partir rumo ao aeroporto, não sem lhe dar um beijo incrivelmente demorado.

Eu estava me apaixonando por Edward, isso era evidente. Maldição, ele vai ser meu chefe dentro de pouco tempo.


	7. Chapter 7

Voltei e me arrumei para mais um cansativo dia de trabalho. E o pior de tudo: teria que ficar uma semana sem ver o meu Deus Grego, que pra mim seria praticamente uma tortura. Estou me apegando demais a ele, isso não é nada bom, mas quem resistiria aqueles cabelos castanhos, lisos, sedosos e ainda por cima olhos verdes? Cara, ele é praticamente perfeito. Chegando na empresa, fui para minha sala, me sentei comecei a pegar umas pastas que Carlisle tinha me pedido para levar para sala dele. Quando estava saindo, entra Jacob com uma expressão assustadora. -Que houve Jacob ? -Seja sincera comigo. Você está saindo com o Edward? -corei e assenti. -Você gosta dele? -Isso é obvio né? Claro que eu gosto. Mas porque a pergunta ? -Um casal foi descoberto aqui na empresa, levaram a maior bronca do patrão, e acabaram de ser demitidos. Então vim te avisar que é melhor tomarem cuidado, porque além de você estar namorando um funcionário da empresa, está namorando o FILHO DO PATRÃO ! Namorando. o Filho. Do. Patrão. Essas palavrs giravam na minha mente e eu achei que fosse desmaiar. Deixei todas as pastas que estavam na minha mão cair, minhas pernas bambearam. -Você tá tá brin-brincando, não está? -falei gaguejando, sem conseguir esconder o medo. -Não, não senhorita. Se é que ainda posso te chamar assim, porque pelo que vi o relacionamento tá sério. -disse com um ar de brincadeira e um leve tom de ironia. -Não brinque com isso Jacob. -Ok ok. Só vim te dar um toque, mas já vou indo, tome muito cuidado hein. Tchau. -disse isso e saiu da sala. Fiquei com muito medo, eu precisava falar com Edward e acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. Eu estava me apaixonando por ele, entretanto, eu precisava desse emprego e ele também, quer dizer, era a empresa da família dele! Eu ainda poderia passar por golpista! Mas deixei pra pensar nisso depois, pois tinha muito trabalho a ser feito. Peguei as pastas que tinha deixado cair no chão por causa do impacto da noticia, e levei para Carlisle. Entrei na sala, coloquei as pastas na mesa. -Senhor Carlisle aqui estão os documentos que o senhor me pediu. Ele estava com a cara fechada e aparentemente muito nervoso, não resisti e perguntei o que tinha acontecido, embora já soubesse a resposta. -Percebi que o senhor não esta bem, aconteceu alguma coisa ? -Acabei de descobrir que dois funcionários aqui da empresa estavam tendo um relacionamento. Eles sabem que é proibido, pra que violar as regras? Eu não permito, será que não é claro isso ? EU NÃO PERMITO. -Disse isso de um jeito meio agressivo batendo as mãos na mesa. -Desculpe Bella, estou um pouco nervoso, você não tem nada a ver com isso. -Não tem problema senhor Carlisle, eu vou voltar pra minha sala. Saí em disparada, entrei na minha sala, peguei o celular e comecei a ligar pra Edward desesperadamente. Mas adivinha só? O celular estava desligado. Depois desse acontecimento fiquei por dias tentando falar com Edward, mas ele não respondia minhas mensagens, não atendia minhas ligações... Ele vai ter que me explicar esse sumiço, aaah se vai. Finalmente o dia da festa de Carlisle tinha chegado, e Edward chegaria no mesmo dia então "espero que eu encontre ele por lá" pensei. Alice, como gosta de ajudar a decorar tudo, já tinha ido mais cedo pra ajudar, passei o dia em casa sozinha tentando falar com Edward e achar achar uma solução, não consegui nenhum dos dois. Na hora de me arrumar coloquei um vestidinho branco tomara que caia bem justo, com uma sandália bege de salto baixo, cabelos soltos e uma maquiagem leve. Chegando na mansão Cullen, encontrei vários conhecidos, todos sorriam para mim, e até me elogiaram, mas meus olhos procuravam sedentos e desesperados pelo meu Deus Grego. Não apenas para dar a notícia, mas também porque eu estava morrendo de repente, lá estava ele, no fim da escada. Edward. Seu nome ecoava na minha mente. A saudade estava tão grande que quase não pude me conter de tanta vontade de abraçar e beija-lo. Chamei ele paro um canto. -Preciso falar com você urgentemente. -Vamos pra cozinha. - Fomos para cozinha discretamente, para que ninguém percebesse. Encostei-me na mesa e cruzei os braços. -Posso saber o que é que você estava fazendo de tão importante que não podia me responder e atender minhas ligações? -Estava em trabalho e quase não tive tempo, e também porque eu queria te deixar com mais saudade e ansiosa para minha chegada. -falou com aquela risada safada, me abraçando e beijando meu pescoço. -Eu estava mesmo morrendo de saudade mas aconteceu uma coisa, um casal foi descoberto na empresa e demitidos. Nós temos que parar com isso Edward, não vai dar certo. -eu tremia e não podia olhar em seus olhos. -Não se preocupe com isso linda, estamos sendo bastantes discretos, e eu não vou terminar com você! -Estamos na festa de aniversário do seu pai, no meio da cozinha nos abraçando. Tem certeza de que estamos sendo discretos ? -Tá, talvez não muito. Mas eu não quero terminar nada, eu gosto muito de você Bella, entenda isso ! -Eu fico com você, mas com uma condição, eu quero que você assuma tudo sobre a gente pro seu pai. Com calma. -Tá bom. Eu prometo que amanhã mesmo falo com ele. -ele parecia até feliz por finalmente poder contar ao pai sobre nós dois, eu só conseguia tremer. -Agora me dá um beijo que eu to morrendo de saudade dessa boca linda. Edward começou me abraçar, peguei impulso e entrelacei as pernas em seu corpo. O abracei bem forte e me deliciei com seu beijo. Mas pra minha surpresa e terror, o inesperado acontece. -MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI ? Carlisle entrou na cozinha e pegou a gente. Eu e Edward ficamos sem reação, o que iriamos fazer agora? **N/A: Cap feito pela Kah e editado por mim!**


	8. Chapter 8

–Pai! –cobri o rosto com as mãos quando Edward olhou para Carilisle, pensando que agora sim, minha vida estava ferrada.

–Edward, eu não posso acreditar, meu próprio filho, que sabe como tenho zelado pelas regras da minha empresa. E você, Isabella! Você é uma das melhores funcionárias da empresa, eu esperava que me respeitasse mais.

–Pai, a culpa não é dela! É tudo minha culpa. Eu a persegui, eu insisti pra que algo acontecesse e...

–Não quero saber! –meus olhos estava marejados. Era o fim. Minha carreira estava jogada no ralo. Anos lutando por um trabalho incrível como esse para que? Pra nada. Pra jogar tudo no esgota. Porcaria. –Isabella, quero você longe da minha empresa e do meu filho. –Pronto. Meu mundo desabou.

E o pior, eu não sabia se pelo meu emprego ou por Edward.

–Sr. Cullen...

–Isabella, eu não quero ouvir. Acabou.

–Pai, Bella é sua melhor funcionária!

–Ninguém é insubstituível. –meus olhos ardiam. O que eu ia fazer? Minha vida dependia desse emprego. Eu havia ido embora da minha cidade com Jake a tiracolo só pra viver a aventura de fazer faculdade e trabalhar numa metrópole. Eu precisava disso. E além disso, uma parte de mim descobriu e isso me deixou em pânico: Eu precisava de Edward.

Ele falava com o pai, os dois discutiam e eu só conseguia sentir meus olhos marejados.

–Edward. –ele me olhou. –Pare. Acabou. Segunda eu vou buscar minhas coisas. Perdão se eu o desrespeitei Sr. Cullen. Feliz aniversário e Boa noite. –olhei para Edward que me encarava como se eu estivesse louca, dei um sorriso fraco e saí, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

–Ei, ei, ei! Pra onde você vai? –Alice me virou. –O que houve?

–Tenho que ir pra casa.

–Bella, o que aconteceu?

–Eu te explico lá, deixa eu ir.

–Você não pode dirigir nesse estado. Vou com você.

–É a festa do seu tio.

–E daí? Você é minha melhor amiga. Somente me diga o que houve.

–Ele descobriu tudo. Estou demitida.

–OH MEU DEUS. Vamos, agora. –Alice saiu me puxando enquanto Esme, sua tia, ia atrás de nós, perguntando porque estávamos saindo daquela forma. Alice disse alguma coisa para ela e seguimos. –Eu não acredito! Eu achava que ele apoiaria vocês! –ela disse enquanto dirigia e eu encostei minha cabeça no vidro do meu carro, tentando pensar no que faria pra conseguir dinheiro. –Você é a melhor funcionária de lá, ele voltará atrás.

Em casa, tudo que eu fazia era chorar, deitada no colo de Alice, que afagava meus cabelos e tentava me acalmar. Eu estava confusa, não sabia se chorava por Edward ou pelo meu emprego. Estava ferrada. Minha vida toda dependia daquele dinheiro. O que seria da minha mãe? E pior, que vergonha seria para o meu pai saber que a filha dele havia sido demitida por ter um caso com o filho do chefe! Vou me matar, é o único jeito. Alice me dizia palavras de conforto e foi quando a campainha tocou e ela se levantou para abrir. Do sofá, vi Edward entrar e vir direto para mim. O abracei forte, enquanto ele me prendia ao seu corpo, me dizendo que ficaria tudo bem.

–Eu sabia. Sabia que isso não daria certo.

–Vou pro meu quarto. –Alice avisou e eu assenti.

–Me desculpa, eu te meti nessa confusão.

–A culpa é toda minha, você não vê? Eu não devia ter ido pra aquele lugar, não devia ter ficado bêbada, não devia ter te beijado, e quando descobri quem você era, não devia ter continuado!

–Então você está arrependida?

–Edward! Não é sobre se arrepender! Você tem a vida ganha, eu não! O meu pai foi contra, desde o início a eu vir morar aqui,quando ele descobrir o que aconteceu, estou ferrada. A minha mãe tem câncer e só tem a mim para bancar o seu tratamento! Depois de ser demitida da maior editora do país, como eu vou conseguir outro emprego na minha área? Minha vida acabou, você entendeu? –ele parecia se sentir culpado e só então percebi que Edward e eu não sabíamos muita coisa um do outro, apesar de termos passado bastante tempo conversando na sua casa e na minha, nós não conhecíamos a vida um do outro, não sabíamos as intimidades, nada disso. Era tudo errado. Essa relação era errada. E havia destruído todos os planos que tanto havia lutado para construir. Maldita hora em que eu havia deixado Alice me levar. Droga, que droga. Como uma noite podia mudar toda minha vida. Como um momento de insanidade sacrificou tudo que eu sonhei?

Edward segurou meu rosto e enxugou minhas lágrimas.

–Vai ficar tudo bem, amor. Eu sei disso. Quando meu pai esfriar a cabeça eu vou falar com ele, não vou deixar você perder tudo assim. E não te perder também.

–Edward... –eu precisava dizer isso. Tinha que dizer. Eu tinha que ser sincera com ele. Não podíamos ficar juntos.

–Não, Bella. Eu não quero ouvir. –ele ficou de pé e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

–Você sabe que está errado. Sabe que isso não devia estar acontecendo. Nós dois, Edward. Isso está errado.

–Eu não quero e não posso perder você.

–Edward! O que eu sou pra você? Nada! Uma ou duas semanas que nos conhecemos numa festa. Poderia ter sido qualquer mulher.

–É assim que você se sente sobre mim? –me encolhi no sofá e silenciei.

Queria muito dizer a verdade: que não. Que eu estava apaixonada por ele, mas não podia. A moral que ainda restava em mim falava mais alto. Eu devia mandá-lo embora. Continuei em silêncio e por dois minutos que foram insuportáveis, ele me encarou. Então balançou a cabeça e se foi. Encostei-me à porta e fechei os olhos.

–Ele já foi?

–Está feito, Alice. Eu perdi meu emprego e o perdi. Agora é recomeçar.

–E você está pronta e feliz para esse recomeço? –essas palavras socaram meu coração. Não! Eu precisava dele! Mas não podia. Era mente versus coração. E dessa vez, minha mente deveria vencer. Pelo simples fato de que eu não podia desistir da minha vida por um amor que duraria sabe-se lá até quando.

–Tenho que estar.

Revirei na cama a noite toda, e somente quando amanheceu, adormeci de cansaço. Acordei durante a tarde do domingo, e encarei meu celular, que alarmava com uma mensagem de Alice.

_Hey, vim almoçar na casa do meu tio. As coisas parecem estar mais calmas. Edward quer falar com você. E não vou impedi-lo. Se ele aparecer aí... Fale com ele._

Eu duvidava que ele viria. Depois do que eu dise à ele, ou que dei a entender, ele provavelmente não queria me ver nem pintada de dourado. Então voltei a dormir.

Isso até sentir beijos que percorriam todo meu corpo, que tentavam me despertar. Abri os olhos e lá estava ele. Perfeito como sempre.

–Edward, o que...?

–Shhh. Apenas vamos aproveitar esse último momento. Não me peça pra ir embora. –e beijou minha coxa, me fazendo suspirar.

–Não vou pedir. –puxei-o pelos cabelos e o beijei com toda a força que havia em mim. Era meu último momento com Edward Cullen e eu aproveitaria ao máximo.

Em um piscar de olhos, eu estava apenas de calcinha, com Edward mordendo e beijando minha pele, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse e me contorcesse de prazer sob ele. Eu não estava preocupada com romance. Que dane-se o romance bobo. Estava cansada disso. Prendi minhas pernas na cintura dele, roçando minha intimidade no seu membro, fazendo-o gemer contra minha boca. Suas mãos apertaram meus seios com força e eu mordi meu lábio inferior enquanto cravava minhas unhas em seus ombros.

–Edward.

–O que?

–Agora.

–Não entendi. Como assim... –ele riu descendo seus beijos pela minha barriga enquanto eu tentava, sabendo que não suportaria mais tortura, puxá-lo de volta para minha boca.

–Quero você dentro de mim. –ele me beijou por cima do tecido da calcinha.

–Como é que se diz?

–Por favor. –e então ele me acariciou, sentindo como eu estava sedenta por ele. Quando eu menos esperei, dois dedos seus estavam dentro de mim e sua boca brincava pelo meu corpo.

–É assim que você gosta? –não respondi, apenas gemi e suspirei e quando Edward começou a mover os dedos dentro de mim, arqueei as costas, querendo fazer com que ele fosse ainda mais fundo. Não queria seus dedos. Eu o queria. Mas se era assim que por enquanto eu o teria, que fosse intenso.

_Tananam Tananam_ (meu celular alertando uma mensagem)

Abri os olhos e encarei mais uma vez o celular. James. Que droga.

_Porque você não fala comigo? Por favor._

Automaticamente lembrei de mim implorando por Edward. Doce sonho. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, que estavam um pouco suados e encarei o meu próprio corpo. Edward era a tentação sobre pernas, isso eu jamais poderia negar. Porém, era a tentação a qual eu deveria resistir. Para o meu próprio bem.

E bom, agora que eu precisava esquecer... Falar com o cafajeste do James não parecia uma ideia de todo idiota. Por mais que ele houvesse me magoado, esse poderia ser o jeito perfeito de esquecer Cullen, dando uma segunda chance a alguém que parecia muito interessado nisso.

Durante o banho, eu decidi:

James teria sua nova chance.

E eu... Bom, eu iria atrás de um emprego novo.


End file.
